pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Avengers
Last Avengers is a planned sequel to Phineas and Ferb : Avengers,Phineas & Ferb: Avengers 2 Age of Ultron and Phineas & Ferb: Avengers 3 Infinity War. The film will be the twenty-second main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the tenth and final of Phase Three. The movie is set to be released on May 3, 2019. Synopsis In 484 AD, King Arthur and his knights found the super power from Ultimate Excalibur Sword that most powerful than Infinity Stone during battle he and his knights struggle in a battle against the Saxons. Meanwhile, Merlin begs for help from the Knights of Galaxy, a group of twelve Celestials who have hidden on Earth. They give Merlin a Heart of Universe scepter and combine themselves into a huge dragon to help Arthur triumph over the Saxons, but not before warning Merlin that a great evil will one day come for the staff. plot In 484 AD, King Arthur and his knights found the super power from Ultimate Excalibur Sword that most powerful than Infinity Stone during battle he and his knights struggle in a battle against the Saxons. Meanwhile, Merlin begs for help from the Knights of Galaxy, a group of twelve Celestials who have hidden on Earth. They give Merlin a Heart of Universe scepter and combine themselves into a huge dragon to help Arthur triumph over the Saxons, but not before warning Merlin that a great evil will one day come for the staff. 1601 years Later Avengers continue fighting the evil dark order with allies Guardians of the Galaxy Meanwhile Phineas 's Avengrs team Protect the Earth from the Chitauries and Outriders while the enemy surrender and escape from earth Cap' Phineas had knowing that thanos will come here to destroy the humans and that time Sanctuary an asteroid field will near the earth faster during Battle at London Phineas found the Magic Symbol of Excalibur the sword of King Artur Characters * Phineas Flynn * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Steve Rogers * Sharon Carter * Ferb Fletcher * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Tony Stark * Pepper Potts * Happy Hogan * Rhodey Rhodes * Candace Flynn * Jeremy Johnson * Peter Parker * Mary Jane Watson * Baljeet Tjinder * Ginger Hirano * Bruce Banner * Jennifer Walter * Buford Vanstomm * Adyson Sweetwater * Thor Odinson * Jane Foster * Loki * Valkyrie * Korg * Meik * Irving Du Bois * Gretchen * Clint Barton * Natasha Romanoff * Phil Coulson * Meylinda May * Leo Fitz * Jemma Simmons * Holly * Sam Wilson * Bucky Barns * Wade Wilson * Katie * Milly * Carl Karl * Francis Monogram * T'Challa * Shuri * Carol Danvers * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Norm * Stephen Strange * Stacy Hirano * Monty Monogram * Pietro Maximoff * Wanda Maximoff * Vision * Virginia * Vin * Viv * Vision army * Perry the Platypus * Thanos * Cull Obsidian * Corvus Glaive * Ebony Maw * Proxima Midnight * Super Giant * Django Brown * Jenny Brown * Scott Lang * Hope Van Dyne * William Flynn Fletcher * Elizabeth Shapiro * Harold Flynn Fletcher * Dominic VanStomm * Brian William * Karen Sweetwater * Peter Quill * Gamora * Drax the Destroyer * Rocket Raccoon * Nebular * Groot * Mantis * King Aurtur * Wizard Merlin * Agamoto * Masson the Searcher * Harley Keener Appearances Location * Washington, D.C. , U.S.A * London , United Kingdom * Bangkok , Thailand * Cairo , Egypt * Wakanda * New York City, New York * Tokyo, Japan * Saturn's Ring and orbit Events * Dark Age from previous Avengers infinity war * Battle of the Earth * Battle of knowwhere * Battle of Xandra Battle of Solar System * Attack of the Black order fleet over the earth * Space battle over Saturn's ring * Infinity Stones vs Heart of the Universe Planet * Earth * Saturn * Knowhere * Xandra * Sanctuary Items * Captain America's Uniform * Captain America's Vibranium Sheild * Captain America's Energy Sheild * Cloak of Levitation * Drax the Destroyer's Knives * EXO-7 Falcon * Godslayer * Thor's Swords * Hawkeye's Quiver and Bow * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLII(Aimbuster) * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIII(Hydrabuster) * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIV(Hulkbuster) * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLV(Ultronbuster) * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI(Capbuster) * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVII(Vulturebuster) * Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVIII(Infinity Armor) * War Machine Armor: Mark IV * Iron Man Armor: Mark Infinity * Rescue Armor: Mark Infinity * Infinity Gauntlet * Infinity Stones ** Tesseract ** Aether ** Eye of Agamotto ** Power Stone ** Mind Stone ** Soul Stone * Laser Cannon * Panther Habit * Spider-Man Suit * Iron-Spider Armor * Star-Lord's Helmet * Translator Implant42 * Quad Blasters * Darksaber * Darkstarsaber * Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm * Vibranium * Ultimate Excalibur Sword * Heart of Universe scepter * Ant-Man Suit * Wasp Suit Vehicles * Quinjet * Sanctuary ii * MS8456 star fighter * Chitauries chariots * Advanced Vanstomm(TIE Advanced X1) * KMS5349 startrofortress bomber * A5KL9 Megalodon class star dreadnought * kl9806 star cruiser * Aft89 Star desstroyer * Sanctuary star dreadnought Sentient Species * Asgardians * Frost Giants * Luphomoids * Humans * Synthezoid/Android * Zehoberei * Celestials * Titan Creatures * Outriders * Chitauries * Leviathans Organizations * Avengers * O.W.C.A * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Black Order * Guardians of the Galaxy * The Knights of Galaxy * Masters of the Mystic Arts * Wakandan Royal Family * Phineas's space fleet * Black order fleet Mentioned * The Other * Defender Allusions * 'Avengers 4 : '''It took crossover the movie that releash on 2019 and the story is same way but it will take alternate from main film(MCU characters is on this film) * '''Star Wars The Last Jedi :'this is the first film in PFMCU that use the hyperspace while in space battle phineas have his own space fleet from years ago that he created * 'Transformers The Last Knight :'the story line crossover this film and it equal to Avengers Phineas's team